Undercover Callgirl
by birdloverKim
Summary: Erin Lindsay goes undercover as a callgirl to help girls and women who need it the most. Will include some Linstead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Friday, March 22nd, 11.15PM

Voight was driving around the neighboorhod, a neighboorhod he usually tried to avoid. Since the night he arrested Lindsay here for selling herself to random strangers when she was 14, high on heroin or whatever, he knew this place wouldnt leave him with great memories.

He was looking at all the desperate girls barely dressed, selling their body's so they could get a fix, pay off their pimps or just so they could get the heater on this winter. And he felt really guilty for being here and do nothing. He was a Sergeant of the CPD, and if he would stop right there and call for back-up to arrest around 20 of the women (or girls?) he could at least save 5 of them.

But work wasnt what brought him here in the first place. So he decided to just keep on driving.

At the corner of the street stood three girls, giggling together. He stopped his car and one girl noticed. She had black hair and wore a much too revealing tanktop with a too short glittery skirt, combined with a fishnet pantyhose and red high heels. She couldnt be any older then 15 years old Voight quickly realised.

She gave him a seductive look and winked at him. But when he didnt respond to her move, she turned back to her friends and Voight decided to keep on driving.

When he turned left, Voight spotted a girl who appeared to be in her mid twenties and had dark blonde hair. He stopped when he was near her and rolled down his window.

The girl he wanted wasnt paying attention, so he scraped his throat and she turned around to see who required her attention.

"Hey." Voight said. The woman walked towards his car and leaned forward to it.

"Hey there. Wanna go somewhere together?" the woman asked with a seductive voice and a big smile.

He looked away, Voight seemed to doubt about this.

But it needed to be done. So he leaned towards the passenger door to open it, then turned back to face her again. "Get in."

She quickly got to the passenger side of the car and got in.

The first minute of the ride is silent. Until they round the corner and she started talking.

"Wauw Hank. Seriously, you couldnt get me anybody else? Do you have any idea how grose it feels to say that to your own fatherfigure? Imagine what you would feel like if you had to flirt with me.. yuk." She laughed sarcastically.

"I figured you would say that, Erin." Voight told her. "But this was the easiest way to see you, you know that."

"Yeah I know. But back to business. What couldnt wait until Monday. You know, the first 'meeting'."

Voight didnt say anything. He never was the type with his heart on his tongue, like Ruzek was.

Erin knew that, and filled in the blank.

"Aww." Erin pinched his cheek. "You worry about me, dont you?" she grinned.

Voight sighed. "Can you blame me? Look what world we put you in."

"No Hank I dont blame you. I would go nuts too if my daughter would volunteer for this job. But I'm prepared, I know this world (unfortunately) and I wanna save as many girls and women as possible."

"I'm proud of you Erin. I know you want to save these girls and I'm sure you will do a great job at it."

"But?" Erin asked, knowing there was more.

"But I also want to be sure you won't be killed on the job, so that's why I've got you this."

He handed her an envelope. There was a burn phone in it.

"There are a few numbers in there. Most of them aren't in use anymore, but the last one is."

"Who's number is it?"

"I figured it would be too dangerous to add myself to the contactlist, so I digged through the CI files and found a CI of Atwater, added her number to your phone. She's also a prostitute, so when they find out who's number it is, it wont raise any flaggs. However, she can contact us fairly easy, so if anything goes wrong, just ring that number twice and she knows enough, ok?"

Erin nodded. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I will be.."

"Yeah yeah, you will be fine I know. But just in case you dont, there you go."

Erin pulled Voight in for a hug. "Thanks Hank. I really appreciate it."

**A/N:**

**What did you think :D I've got many ideas for this new story, so please let me know if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday, March 23rd, 5.15AM (present day)

Erin struggled to open her eyes, she didnt get much sleep that night. And the yelling from next door sure wasnt gonna help.

She looked over to her alarmclock. 5.15AM.

This was the third time her neighbors were fighting since she moved in last Tuesday. She knew it wasnt an option, but she rather stayed at her own apartment instead of some crappy room in a bad neighborhood. She rented this place because anything bigger and more expensive wouldnt be realistic in her scenario. At least not for the person she was pretending to be.

_"Erin, take a look at this." Olinsky told her. "I have been working on a cover and backgroundstory for you."_

_She opened the folder Olinsky just handed her and read the file._

_Name: Cathy Meyers  
__Date of birth: 06-08-1994  
__Place of birth: Springfield (Il)  
__Nationality: American  
__Marital status: unmarried  
__Drivers license: yes_

_Family:  
_

_Mother: Gerda Meyers – Mayfield  
__Born 04-05-1966, Springfield (IL)  
__Died in car accident in 2007, offender never caught_

_Father: John Meyers  
__Born 07-01-1962, Miami (FL)  
__Arrested for domestic violence in 2004 (twice) and 2005, charges dropped by mother  
__Remarried in 2008_

_Brother: Sammy Meyers  
__Born 09-09-1999, Springfield (IL)  
__Died in car accident in 2007, offender never caught_

_As a child got bullied a lot. Misfit. Had troubles adjusting. Has got a drugsproblem since she was 15 (coke). _

_Father got arrested a few times for domestic violence against mother. Sometimes children got beaten too, but the police could never prove that._

_Had therapy after her mother and brother died in a car crash. The offender responsible for the accident was never caught. Cathy blamed her father for the death of her mother because she was on the run for him. After he got remarried she never contacted him again._

_Wanted to become a nurse but dropped out of school because of a burn-out and her addiction. Became a cleaner after that._

_Moved to Chicago in 2015 with former boyfriend. Several 911 calls for domestic violence, abusive to work as a prostitute to pay for her addiction._

_"So, what do you think?" Olinsky asked. "By the way, you might also want to dig into the history and general knowledge of Springfield. Together with your cover: learn it, remember it, use it. Those are the details that will make or break your story."_

_"I think this might actually work. Thanks a lot O." _

And there she was. Renting a room from some shady guy. Not as Erin Lindsay, but as Cathy Meyers. With loud and agressive neighbors.

Of course she was aware of how lucky she was. Because if Voight didnt save her back in the days, this would probably be her life right now. Some drug addict selling herself, with no future ahead of her. A lonely, scared and messed up woman.

That was the main reason she decided to volunteer for this mission. In fact, this whole mission was her idea.

She got tired of seeing so many girls like Nadia. Girls without a future. Just doing the same thing every day, waiting to get caught and released again, or maybe even killed. But when they are back on the streets the talk they had with the female Detective on call wont change their habits. Only because someone tells them that they have a future, that they dont deserve this, that they need to find help, doesnt make them suddenly seeing the light and turn their lives around.

They need someone who really cares about them, really wants to help. Someone who understands what they are going through and can help them getting out of this world. Just like Voight was for her.

Erin banged her fist on the wall. She had enough of the screaming next door.

"Hey! Could you please hate each other quietly? Some people try to sleep at this hour."

It got quiet for a couple seconds. Erin sighed out of relieve. But when they continued their shouting she pressed her face into the pillow.

"It's worth it Erin. You can do this." She told herself.

_Wednesday, February 6th, 12.15PM_

_Erin knocked on the door of the commanders office. She wasnt expecting anything in particular. Except not being taken seriously of course. Because it was kind of a dangerous (and maybe even stupid) plan. _

_"Detective Lindsay. What can I do for you?" She walked into the office, closed the door and sat down at the commanders desk._

_"Commander, I was hoping to talk to you about my vision regarding our current strategy in handeling cases like sollicitation." _

_The commander didnt really expect that looking at her face. But it certainly got her curious. _

_"Ok, I'm listening. Go ahead." _

_"Well, I really feel like the way we approach sollicitation right now is not effective. We catch some girls who sell themselves, release them again, and they just keep on doing it."_

_"Detective. You of all people must know that it is impossible to help all of them."_

_"Of course I know that. But I think we could save so much more girls if we changed our approach to them. Instead of treating them like criminals, lock them up each time and then throw them back into their old lifes what will certainly not change anything for them, we should try treating them as victims and really help them."_

_"So instead of doing what we are trained to, catch offenders, we should start a home for abused women? Thats you big plan, Detective?" Commander Crowley raised her eyebrows. _

_"No. That is not what I mean. I'm just thinking of the big picture here. When we arrest them, they get scared or angry, because 'the police just doesnt understand'. If we would gain their trust, we could provided all the help they need and they would take it more easily. And when they get help, they wont get back on the streets. At least, not as easy as when they just get arrested. They are very loyal to their pimps and thats why we can barely catch those basterds, they almost always get away because not one of the girls dares to testify against them. When we show them they are safe with us, that they can trust us and we will protect them, they will change sides faster. Dont you think so?" _

_Commander Crowley had to process it for a few seconds._

_"I have to say I see your point. But how do you want to gain their trust? Its not like they will run for our help once they see our badge." _

_"Agreed. But what if they dont see our badge?" Erin said. "What if we got officers undercover and bond with them. Help them one at a time." _

_Crowley laughed. "Have you got any idea what that would cost us? If we want to gain real results we have to get at least 100 cops undercover in the whole city. And not a lot of women will be happy to take the job."_

_"What if I would prove to you this method works. And it wouldnt cost you a dime more."_

_"How would you like to prove it then?"_

_"I volunteer." Erin said decisive. "Let me show you this will work. We have to try at least." _

_"And what about the bad guys Erin? If you focus this much on the victims, how will that lead to less crime?" _

_"It would be a process. While I'm undercover I can collect a lot of evidence of course. And you know just a well as I that as soon as we catch one bad guy, the next in line steps up and takes his place. So we shouldnt prioritize that."_

_"Does your Sergeant know about this plan?" _

_"Yes. And he told me he supported me for 100%."_

_Crowley sighed, deeply. "I have to say I admire your enthusiasm and initiative. Its not everyday somebody walks into my office with such a different approach. There is only one thing."_

_"I will sign whatever I have to, to say that I went in voluntarly." Erin said._

_"Ok Detective, you've got my approval. This case will be lead by intelligence. I will give Voight a call and then you can go back upstairs and work out the plan."_

_Erin almost jumped out of her seat but regained her calm at the last moment. She shook Crowleys hand and thanked her. _

_Just as Erin wanted to walk through the door the commander said: "Detective" Erin turned back to face the commander again. "Just be careful, ok?" Erin nodded._

It wasnt even worth the try. She knew for sure the arguing would get worse so she wasnt gonna get any more sleep.

When she was about to get out of bed, her phone rang (the phone Voight got her).

She looked at the screen, it wasnt a blocked number but she hadnt saved the number either.

"What? I told you to leave me alone you creep! Find somebody else for those stuff, 'cause I wont do that kind of thing." Erin screamed to the other person on the phone, even though she didnt even know who it was. She thought, if she would answer the phone this way it would be for the best, because which drug addict would be happy and cheerful at 5AM.

"Geez Cathy. Crazy costumers? Was it that older man?" the woman on the phone said.

Erin recognized the voice. It was Lydia, a girl she met on the streets earlier that night. After Voight dropped her off, Lydia approached her.

_Saturday, March 23rd, 12.16AM_

_Voight dropped her off somewhere out of sight. She walked back to where she was picked up. When she almost reached the other girls again, she used her sleef to whipe off the lipstick. Then she started reapplying it with the lipstick in one hand and a mirror in the other. She couldnt come back looking like all they did was talk. _

_She didnt notice it, but when she was reapplying the lipstick a woman walked towards her. She was a little startled when someone suddenly started talking to her._

_"Hey. New girl." the woman said a little grumpy. Erin turned around. _

_"What?" Erin said agitated in respons. As a finishing touch she pretended to redo her hair and pulled up her pantyhose. _

_I should get an Oscar for this, Erin thought to herself. _

_"Wow, chill girl. You dropped this." Erin saw the girl handing over a 20$ bill. She must have dropped it when she took the lipstick out of her purse. Erin knew this girl was different, because any other hooker would have kept it for herself. She looked like she could use it herself, she was really thin, like anorexia thin and covered with bruises. _

_"Dont look at me like I'm crazy. Just dont want you to get in trouble with your guy." The girl winked at her. _

_"Well, you kinda saved my ass tonight. Yesterday I was 100$ short so I have to get him as much as possible tonight." She took the bill from the girl. "Thanks..." _

_"Lydia." _

_"Thanks Lydia." Erin gave her a sincere smile. _

_Just as Lydia wanted to turn around and leave, Erin made a split second decision. Maybe she would never see her again. She had to take this opportunity. _

_"Wait. Let me make it up to you. You got a phone?" Erin asked. Lydia handed it to her, Erin added her number as a contact and then handed it back._

_"So if you ever want a free fix or you need some help, just call me."_

"So, about that free fix. You home now?" Erin noticed she sounded different then earlier tonight. Did something happen to her?

"You can stop by, I will text you the adress."

About 10 minutes later someone knocked on the front door. Erin looked like a zombie without make-up and a decent nap. Normally she wouldnt even receive visitors like this. But this day that look could be an advantage.

She noticed the bruising got worse.

"Get in, I waited to get my fix for like an hour." Erin said frustrated.

"Why did you? Dont need me for that right."

Erin didnt respond to it. She knew Lydia was right, but she wanted to do this in front of Lydia, so it would back up her cover.

They sat down on her bed. Erin grabbed a tray were two lines of coke (read: starch and other stuff that lookes like coke) were waiting and handed it to Lydia first.

When they were finished, they laid on the bed, staring at the sealing.

"You know. I havent really asked for your name yet." Lydia asked.

"I'm Cathy." Erin said.

"So Cathy. You've got a crappy room I gotta say." Lydia laughed at her own remark.

Erin laughed with her. There was a connection there. She liked Lydia. Erin decided it would be for the best not to push her about the bruises. At least not yet. It wasnt that uncommon thar hookers got beaten, and if she would ask about it right away it could raise flags.

Cathy certainly needed to keep an eye on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saturday, March 23rd, 8.00AM (present day)

Jay sat at the breakfast bar with his coffee. His head pounded. His stomach wasnt happy either and it didnt have any trouble letting Jay know. But hé, what did he expect when he kept on drinking and drinking. It's probably a miracle he got home safe and sound.

After Erin left, he just didnt know how to handle his emotions. It had been a long time since he felt this much.

He felt abandoned, alone and confused. He still didnt get it. Why the hell did she leave like this? She didnt even talk to him about making this decision.

Not that she was obligated to discuss it with him first, but as partners, as friends, wouldnt it make more sense if she at least told him? She talked to him when she wasnt sure about taking the position at the FBI.

Damn. If only this would be an Irish coffee.

**AN: **

**Sorry if you got annoyed by all the flashbacks, but I most say I'm really happy with the way it turned out. But if nobody understands what I'm writing I will change it ;)**

**I'm trying to portray the conversations between Erin and the other hookers as realistic at possible, but I suck at street slang. **

**Next chapter will contain more about Jay and voight. I wanted to write more Jay-thoughts and -feelings in this one, but I gotta get to work right now and wanted to post this chapter before I left.**

**If you've got any feedback, let me know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Monday, March 25th, 8.33AM (present day)

While Jay took care of some paperwork, he couldnt stop himself from looking over to Erins desk once in a while.

He was tired. No, exhausted. He almost didnt get any sleep this weekend. He just kept thinking about her. About the way she left, about the dangerous world she ended up and if she would even make it back. He couldnt back her up anymore and that didnt feel good.

What made it even worse, there hadnt been a case in some days. So all he could do was sit at his desk, working through the papers (trying to stay awake) thinking about her and if she would even make it back to the team. Back to him.

"Halstead." Voight said from the doorway of his office. Jay didnt notice.

"Halstead!" Voight yelled this time. Jay startled and quickly looked up at his boss.

"Sarge?"

"My office." Voight said with a soft tone.

Jay looked around, let out a deep sigh, then angerly pushed his chair away from his desk and got up. When he thought this day coulndt get any worse...

He closed the door and took a seat across from Voight. Preparing for the worst, because getting invited into his office had never been a good sign.

"How are you Halstead?"

"Good. I think." Jay looked confused. "Why?".

"Your mind seems to be off lately." Voight stated, but again with a soft tone.

"Just some sleep deprivation sergeant."

"That's it?" Voight asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yup, thats it." Jay answered agitated.

Voight just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. You can go back to work then."

Jay stood up, being very annoyed. Just as he was about to leave the office, he couldnt keep it to himself anymore. He turned around and started to yell at Voight.

"Why did you just allow her to leave like this? She could be in so much danger right now, and she doesnt even have any back-up!"

During Jays rampage Voight just kept calmly staring at him.

"I thought we were a team. And still, nobody told us anything until she was already gone. Shouldnt we at least have a say in all this? It isnt just the two of you in this unit you know. Do you have any idea how this makes us feel, how this makes ME feel? She is...was my partner and now I just have to pretend nothing happened? Just keep going to work, staring at her empty desk and probably never see her again? You two should have told us. Should have told ME!"

Jay slammed his fists on Voights desk after the last words rolled out.

"I agree with you." Voight said calmly.

"And there is another thing, you cant just go..." It took a few seconds, but Jay finally processed what Voight just said.

His voice calmed down, and Jay continued. "Wait. You agree with me?"

"Yes, I do."

Jay lowered himself back on the chair and sighed.

"You could have told me that before I started yelling." Jay said.

Voight crossed his arms. "Yes, I could. But you needed to get it out of your system."

"I've got one question. If you agree with me, why did you let her go?" Jay asked.

Voight leaned back in his chair. He grinned.

"It's funny you know. I mean, how long have you known Lindsay?" Voight asked with the same grin still on his face.

"I dont know, three years or something?"

"Three years. You know, I took her in about what, ten years ago? I practically raised her, saw her everyday so I probably know her better then herself. And I can tell you one thing about Erin Lindsay, Halstead. If she wants to do something really bad, she will go do it, and nothing can hold her back from it. Sounds familiar? With that being said, do you understand why I didnt try and stop her from doing this?" Voight asked.

Jay didnt respond and that said enough.

"But why didnt you guys tell us then?" Jay asked disappointed. "We are her team, we spent so much time together that we're practically family. And family dont deserve this kind of treatment."

"She probably tried to handle it all herself. Didnt want the team to worry or something." Voight said. "But I told her to tell you guys. I knew this would haunt everyone for a while."

Dawson knocked on the door before popping his head into the office. "Sergeant, we have to go. Shooting at Cermak Road."

Jay and Voight looked at eachother. "Let's go then." Voight said, and they both grabbed their gear and took off with the rest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Monday March 25th, 7.20PM

Erin was glad she could see Hank tonight. They agreed to meet at least twice a week, and that would be on the Mondays and Thursdays.

"Come on Erin, get that smile off your face, no one enjoys being here." She told herself.

She walked the streets, searching for her 'usual spot' to claim. From the beginning she decided to mingle in a large group of girls, so no one would notice she never actually got into a car with some guy.

Except with Voight of course.

"Omg, is she ok? What happened to her?" Erin heard some of the girls talking and got curious what was going on. She walked to the front of the group, and that's when her body took over. She ran to the girl laying down on the floor, faced down and bleeding.

"Lydia, Lydia!" She shook her body but got no response. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." Erin knew she couldnt call an ambo since they would probably recognise her and break her cover. It didnt happen often, but that moment she panicked. What should she do right now?

She kept on shaking her body. "Come on Lydia wake up." But still no response. She checked her pulse. Thank god, her heart was still beating.

She looked around, spotted a girl with a bottle of water, walked over to her and snatched it out of her hands. "HEY!" the girl said.

"Just shut up! I'm trying to help my friend. Get yourself another bottle, geez." She told the girl while running back to Lydia.

She opened the bottle and threw the water right into Lydia's face. That's when she woke up and started talking to Erin.

"Cathy, is that you?"

"The one and only." Erin responded with a smile.

"What.. What happened?"

"I have no idea, but I know this is not the place to find out. Let's go, I'm taking you to my place." Erin said helping Lydia standing up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They finally got to Erin's place. Erin immediately told Lydia to lay down on her bed. Erin got to the bathroom to grab some towels, a washing cloth, a bucket with water, soap and a some other first aid things she could find.

If only she paid more attention everytime the paramedics showed up at the crime scenes.

When she returned Lydia still laid down on the bed. "Good, she didnt make a run for it. Yet." Erin thought.

"What the hell happened Lydia?" Erin asked with a concerned voice.

"It's... It's nothing." Lydia tried to dismiss her.

"Care to try again? You have been covered in bruises since I met you, you are clearly malnourished, and tonight I found you KO on the pavement with a bleeding arm. It sure as hell doesnt sound like 'nothing' Lydia." Erin replied angrily. Meanwhile she wet the washingcloth and started to wash the blood of Lydia's arm so she could check the wound.

Lydia sighed deeply. "Just.. I dont want to talk about it okay? Just drop it."

"Well, I'm your friend so no, I wont drop it." She said while drying Lydia's arm.

"Looks like this cut is deep. I think you need stitches so.."

Lydia jumped up. "No! I'm not going to the hospital. Please, dont take me there."

Erin looked surprised by the statement. "Why dont you wanna go to the hospital? You know they will treat you like anybody else..."

"If you take me there... _they _will know I'm here." Lydia said.

"They?" Erin asked. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Come on Lydia! Just tell me already. Look at you! Just let me help you okay? And I cant help you if you wont tell me anything."

"My mom and stepfather. They.. reported me missing a year ago. So when I go to the hospital they will know I'm there, and take me away from him. And even worse, I will have to go back to.. my old house.."

"Is that such a bad idea? Look what he did to you." she almost yelled.

"He just.. I didnt listen. He warned me. I just didnt listen so he lost his temper. Its my own fault."

Erin grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's never your own fault Lydia. Nobody should treat you like this. I really think.. You should leave him." Erin said calmly.

Lydia started crying. "But I love him! And he loves me too." Erin sat down on the bed next to Lydia and pulled her in for a hug.

"Think about it.. A person who makes you do this.. Selling your body to strangers instead of making sure nothing happens to you. Does that person really loves you?"

Lydia continued sobbing. "We.. we dont have a choice. He has debts because of me and we want to live together and and.. I want to go to school so we can have a future but we dont have any money."

"He's using you Lydia. This is typical for loverboys... They make you feel that way."

"How could I do without him? He understands me, makes me feel safe. He makes me smile. I really love him."

After those words Erin thought back at the day she knew she was going to leave the unit for a while. She felt something back there, but couldnt place her finger on it.

_Wednesday, February 6__th__, 12.30PM_

_Erin and Voight discussed the details of her mission. _

_"So, now we are on the same page on the plan, there is one thing left I want to talk about." Voight said._

_"And that is?" _

_"How are you gonna tell Halstead and the team about this?"_

_Shit, Erin thought to herself. How the hell could she have forgotten that part. She had to leave her partner._

_But how do you tell someone you care so much for, that you are going to leave for god knows how long, and that she isnt even sure she will make it back in one piece? _

_Should she even tell him? Nobody could change her mind about this, but if she had to look in Jay's eyes when she tells him she would leave.. She wasnt sure if she could stick to the plan then._

_But leaving Jay just like this.._

_No. She couldnt think that way. She needed to do this._

_"So, you will tell them?" _

_Erin sighed en then lied. "Yes, I will brief them before I leave." _

"The feelings I had back then.. That isnt just friendship, is it?" she asked herself a little bit shocked by what she just found out.

He must be so worried. And pissed. But she couldnt blame him, if he left the way she did, she would be mad as hell either.

"Fuck I miss him." she thought.

"Cathy? You spaced out for a minute, are you okay?"

Erin shook her head out of her thoughts. She still needed to help Lydia.

"Lydia, listen to me. That isnt love."

"You keep on saying that, but how the hell do you know? You dont know him. You dont know us" Lydia yelled.

"Well. I used to have a boyfriend like you have right now. His name was Charlie. He also gave me the feeling we loved eachother. I used to live with him and he told me I had to contribute as well. But I was an addict so I couldnt get a real job. He kind of introduced me to this world. But then I met someone who opened my eyes, showed me that people that care about you would never, ever do the things guys like Charlie do. That's when I knew I never wanted that again."

Lydia was still in denial. "No...No...He...He loves me. We are in love."

"Stop lying to yourself! You know better." Erin said.

It took a few minutes, but Lydia knew she was right.

"But... where do I go Cathy? I've got no one..."

"You've got me." Erin winked at Lydia. "And they have to kill me if they wanna get to you, believe me. You can stay as long as you want."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm just helping someone in need." Erin smiled at her "First. I need you to eat a little, can you do that for me? I have to make a quick phonecall."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Monday March 25th, 8.47PM

Voight was about to leave the precinct when his phone rang. He got it out of his backpocket and looked at the caller ID, but it was blocked.

"Voight."

_"Hank, I need your help. Please sent Will to my address. ASAP!" _

And as soon as the conversation started, she already hung up again. Even before he could say anything.

It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts. It was Erin. She needed help. So he quickly called Jay on his cell and made sure Will would get to Erin as soon as possible.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Monday March 25th, 9.12PM

Finally Will arrived at her place. She was lucky he hadnt been on call this night at the hospital.

Erin opened the door and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure, no problem. Are you hurt?" He asked a little worried.

"No, no I'm fine." She told him while they walked to her bed. "She does need your help."

"Who.. who is he?" Lydia asked, surprised by the unannouched visitor suddenly in front of her.

"This is Will, he's a friend. And he's a doctor. He will make sure you are okay."

Erin turned around to Will and saw his worried look. She whispered "I already talked to her."

Will took the hint and knew the girl in front of him didnt need another sermon. So he reached out his hand and Lydia took it after some doubt. "Hi, I'm Will."

She shook his hand. "I'm Lydia."

"Okay Lydia, can you tell me where it hurts the most?" She pointed to her arm. He saw the giant laceration on it. It wasnt hard to notice she was also severely malnourished, but he would talk to Erin about that later. The bruises should dissappear in a week. So the only thing they really had to worry about was the laceration.

"Are you afraid of needles, Lydia?" Will asked her. She shook her head. "Good. Because I will need to stitch it up, okay?"

Lydia nodded. "Is it gonna hurt?"

"No, I will sedate it first."

Erin stood there and watched as Will helped her friend. After around ten minutes he was done.

"Thank you, for uhm.. helping me." Lydia said, a little embarresed she needed the help in the first place.

"No problem at all." Will smiled at her. "I think it shoulndt even leave a scarr. The stitches will dissolve in a couple of weeks so you dont have to come back to the hospital and take them out."

"Thank you again." She smiled.

Erin walked him to the door.

"So about Lydia. It's probably not necassary to tell you that she will need to eat a lot more, right?"

"I know." Erin said. "But let me tackle one problem at a time please."

"Anyways, thank you Will. For helping me, us."

"No problem, you know that Lins." he said. 

Erin jumped a little when he called her that. "Please, dont call me that around here."

"I guess that has got something to do with the fact that you decided moving to this crappy condo?"

Erin nodded. "It's a long story. I will tell you some other time, ok?"

He laughed and gave her a hug.

"Jay is worried about you, you know."

She looked up at Will, but didnt know what to say.

"I..I have to go. Thanks again."

And before he could respond she closed the door.

Monday March 25th, 10.30PM

Lydia finally fell asleep, so Erin could go back on the street to see if Voight was still planning on meeting her. And sure enough, when she left the building he was already waiting for her.

She opened the door and took a seat next to him.

He looked at her and knew something was off. "You okay Erin?"

She sighed. "I guess I am. This girl... She.. reminds me of the girl I was before you got me of the streets. You know, when I was still with Charlie."

"Huh. Well, she's lucky you found her."

"And I'm lucky you found me. If it wasnt for you..." She didnt finish that sentence. Instead she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you Hank. For everything."

"Anytime kiddo. Anytime."

**A/N**

**About Linstead: in this story they havent been datin yet. I think this takes place somewhere in season 3? Everything else happened like it did in the show. I really like to write about them getting into a relationship, so thats why :)**

**Also you might have noticed the word 'loverboy' somewhere in this chapter. I always thought this word was common all around the world, but it appears to be a 'typical Dutch word'. I will explain it, because I will use this word a lot in my story and there is no Wiki in English about it (and I dont know what else to call it). **

**Most loverboys are guys in their early or mid twenties. They seduce and entrap young, insecure and vulnerable girls/women (14-23 years) who cant rely on their family's for help. **

**They try to make the girl feel special. He is kind, gentle and he buys her fancy stuff like expensive phones and clothes, she can stay at his place etc. The girl gets attached and will do anything for him because she thinks it's 'real love', thats when the guy changes. **

**He starts to tell her that he is in debt with some friends, and he needs her help. She has to sleep with them, and then the debt will be paid. Or he tells the girl he knows people who can help them get their dream jobs, but to get his help they need to help him first by earning money. In the meantime, piece by piece, he tries to destroy her 'old life'. He keeps her out of school, away from family and friends, away from her job etc. Makes her feel like she cant go back to her old life, that she needs to feel ashamed, that people will hate her for what she became.**

**And from there on it keeps getting worse. They often dont see a way out. **

**Sorry for the long AN :P **

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Hi everyone :) I was finally able to work on this story. My new job is stressing me out (I went from working 13 to 55 hours a week), and if that wasnt enough a close ex-coworker of mine commited suicide a few weeks ago:( She wasnt really close to me, but close enough to effect my everyday life. Needless to say past few weeks were exhausting. So there was 0% energy left for writing.**

**But everything is going in the right direction and I'm happy to publish this next chapter. Sorry it is a little short but I wanted you to know I'm still working on this and I'm not letting you down. **

**Enjoy :D**

Tuesday March 26th, 9.38AM.

Erin woke up to a familiar sound.

"Geez, not again..." She thought to herself.

Erin rolled around onto her belly on the thin roll-up foam mattress and pulled the blankets up so her head was covered by them. Too bad, she already knew this wasnt gonna help her getting back to sleep but it didnt stop her from trying. Again.

"Maybe I should offer them some kind of relationship therapy or something. I would be glad to pay for it all."

She started to search the floor for her alarmclock. After she found it, she rolled on her back, opened her eyes and looked at the time in bright red colors.

A little after 9.30AM. At least tonight she got a more descent amount of sleep.

A loud knocking. And again. Suddenly the frontdoor of the neighbors appartment opens, adding another crazy and screaming voice. "Great. Their friends arent anything better." Erin was agitated a lot and threw her blankets off of her. She sits up, yawns and stretches her body.

"I'm sorry we have to eat breakfast with those hooligans." She apologized while walking to the window so she could open the curtains.

She felt bad she couldnt take Lydia to her usual coffeespot. She definitely could use a double espresso and they served the best. Although Erin wasnt even sure if Lydia liked coffee, the place was great and had the best waitresses ever. They always made you feel welcome. Lydia needed to experience the feeling of being at home. She knew her team could do that, but that wasnt a option for now of course. But it would be a great start.

When Erin opened the curtains, the windows revealed a dark grey sky, which usually meant it was gonna rain cats and dogs.

"Looks like we're gonna have a shitty evening." She said to Lydia while she kept on looking at the dark colors.

But she got no response.

"Lydia?" Erin asked and turned around. She looked at the bed.

No way. She wasnt there?

"Lydia?" Erin almost ran to the bed to check if she really wasnt there. She got her knees on the bed, fumbled around with both her hands quickly scanning the duvet.

No Lydia. She crawled back and got back up. She walked back and forth next to the bed. After 10 seconds she stopped, got her hands to her head tangling them with her hair. All kinds of thoughts crossed her mind. Did she ran out? Did she run back to him? Would she even see her again or was she gonna.. die without help?

BANG.

A gunshot.

Erin duck to the floor out of reflex although she had no idea where it came from. She reached for her holster just like she was trained to do to get her gun. Only finding an empty spot because she couldnt carry her gun anymore. "Shit."

**More will follow soon, I promise ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**_

_**Only some minor changes have been made. Later this week I will publish chapter 6 as well :)**_

Chapter 5

_BANG. _

_A gunshot. _

_Erin duck to the floor out of reflex although she had no idea where it came from. She reached for her holster just like she was trained to do to get her gun. Only finding an empty spot because she couldnt carry her gun anymore. "Shit." _

Tuesday March 26th, 9.40AM

Two more gunshots followed. The sound of glass shattering into pieces made Erin jump into the corner of her room, away from her window. Grabbing the first thing that could offer her some kind of protection which seemed to be a small wooden beam.

She sat there for about twenty seconds, pumped with adrenaline, ready to fight out of reflex.

It was only now she realised people on the streets were screaming. People yelled to eachother they needed to hide for a guy shooting around.

A terror attack? A robbery? It immediately became clear she wasnt the target at all, but her help was definitely needed.

She ran to the window to check out what was going on.

Erin looked at the building across the street. The windows of the (very convient) supermarket were shattered. The glass door got spared, but you could see a bullethole in the middle surrounded by blood.

People hid behind cars and in shops, parents were trying to calm down their loudly crying infants while running for safety, two men ran by carrying a elderly woman because her walker got tipped over. It was difficult to see them all desperately waiting and praying this wasnt gonna be their last day on earth.

She knew this wasnt something to ignore. Yes, helping those people might blow her cover but what choice does she have?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuesday March 26th, 9.45AM.

Voight was waiting, impatiently, for his CI to show up. They agreed meeting at some overgrown and desolated parkinglot somewhere in Chicago.

Voight leaned against his car. He had been waiting for 20 minutes already.

Dean had been a reliable CI for at least two years now. But he was never on time.

Voight looked at his watch and sighed. It was 9.50AM. Dean might have always been late, but never over 10 minutes. Work couldnt wait any longer so he got in his car, pulled out his cellphone to text Dean when a call came in through the radio.

_Attention all units. 10-32, possible robbery at Graysons' Supermarkt, 3835 West Madison Street_

Voight grabbed the transmitter to respond but then he noticed a car drive up the parking lot. As the car came closer Voight saw it was Dean.

Meanwhile different units responded to the call over the radio. Even a Sergeant from a different district responded so Voight was sure they would take care of it. He was 20 minutes from the scene anyway so even if he took off now he would probably be of no use.

The car stopped, Dean got out just as Voight put back his radio and got out as well.

"Sorry man, traffic was a bitch you know. I needed to take a detour because someone.."

"Save the excuses Dean. Come on, what am I here for?"

"Straight to the point, as always."

"What can I say, I am a busy man."

"Yeah yeah, I know Voight. Well, yesterday I was at a friends house to make a deal you know. And then I heard some guy talking about a great deal he made with this guy Levi. That Levi dude wants to kill someone you know."

"Does Levi got a last name? What's the name of the target? What's the name of the hitman? "

"Uhm yeah. You know. I kinda, well, they didnt say. But you can use this info right?"

Voight sighed disappointed, looking visibly agitated. "So this was the big thing you wanted to tell me about?" Dean nodded.

"First I thought you would be an asset to my list of CI's. But after those arrests last year you havent delivered me any solid intell. Next time you better get me something that is worth my time. Or our usual spot will change from here to Stateville. Up to you."

Dean got more nervous. He knew Voight wasn't going to be thrilled about his news. But he didn't expect to be treatened with jailtime. "Yeah I know boss. A lot of friends of mine got arrested so you know, I'm having trouble getting the details. People dont just trust anyone anymore man, its hard."

Voight shook his head out of disbelieve and turned around to get to his car. Dean followed him and opened the door before Voights saw a chance to close it.

"Come on man!" Dean yelled desperate. Voight pushed his CI away from the car and closed the door. He started the car and rolled down the window. "You know the deal, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tuesday March 26th, 9.55AM (Present day)

Just before running down the stairs the sirens rang through the street, signalling her help was no longer needed. Erin felt relieved because she didnt have to blow her cover, but mainly because she could worry about Lydia now.

She got back to her room and tried to call her. But Lydia's phone was turned off and she couldnt leave a voicemail.

"Shit. Come on Lydia" Erin said to herself. She tried to call again but no answer.

Only option left was to go out and look for her. Maybe she just got some fresh air and got caught up in the robbery. Or worse..

Erin decided to stop her thoughts right there. This wasnt the time to assume the worst, so she changed her PJ's for something more decent, grabbed her purse and left.

Walking through the chaos, it took about a minute to take in the situation. It had been a while since shots got fired. The police was about to take charge of the scene and get people to safety. Paramedics were taking care of the injured. Luckily it didnt look to bad for them, mostly scrapings and glass related injuries. The elderly woman who's walker got tipped over had to be taken to the hospital bit except for the shooting victim that seemed to be the worst case.

Erin joined the crowd, who was being kept at a safe distance, and scanned the public looking for her friend. But she was nowhere to be found.

Arriving at the front, she wanted to take a look at the body. As expected police officers were shielding the deceased from the public.

The supermarket had obviously been cleared because officers started enter and exit the scene without their weapons drawn. She knew the lay-out of the store, she had been there several times, and the shooter probably took off through the emergency exit at the back. He must be long gone by now.

Three cars entered the street and stopped near the crowd. Erin recognized a few of the detectives getting out. Of course Robbery-Homocide received a call.

She got a little disappointed Intelligence wasnt assigned to the case but it was to be expected. Voights team only got high profile cases and this seemed to be 'just another' robbery. Of course it was bad enough someones life was taken, but if they had to investigate every death in Chicago no case would ever be solved.

The detectives started to take in the scene, questioning spectators, mildly injured and of course the shop owners.

She didnt want to leave the scene wihtout knowing a little bit about person who got shot. She thought of a plan when the ME arrived. Seeing them gave her an idea. She tried to get within eavesdropping distance without acting suspicious. So she walked to the ambo standing a few feet from the ME's van and made up an excuse to bother the paramedics since they were ready to leave the scene anyway.

"Excuse me?" Erin said loudly. "Excuse me?" Finally gaining the attention of one of the paramedics who was just about to close the door and drive off. He got out of the ambo.

"Just in time! How can I help you?" the paramedic said while walking towards her with a big smile.

"I'm sure it is nothing, but my husband will probably be mad at me for a couple of weeks if I didnt make sure everything was fine. He is always bitching at me I'm not looking after myself enough so yeah.."

"Sounds like your husband cares for you. And that's what we are here for right?" The paramedic said while he opened the back door of the ambulance and gested Erin to sit down on the edge.

"You are probably right." Erin said.

"So, how can I help you this morning?"

"Well, we are trying to get a baby for a while now. And I had a few miscarriages. I'm pregnant for two weeks now and I want to be sure my bloodpressure isnt skyhigh after everything happened here. It was rough you know."

The paramedic nodded. "Not a problem. I will just get the sphygmomanometer.."

"Steven, what are you doing over there? Need some help?" The other paramedic said, not knowing the reason her partner left the ambo out of the blue and then hearing some rumbling in the back.

"No worry, just need to check the lady's bloodpressure. I will be there in a minute." Steven said.

He jumped out of the ambo and got back to Erin who already took her coat off. "If you could please roll up your sleave for me, then I will wrap this around your arm."

As she followed his instructions she said with a smile "No need to explain the procedure. It isnt the first time someone takes my bloodpressure."

"Okay then. Here we go." Steven activated the device.

Just in time for Erin to get the info she needed. Because while the ME and her assistent prepared to enter the scene, they were brought up to speed by the officers.

"Victim is male, mid twenties. Shot in the lower abdomen." The officer said.

She didnt even hear the rest because she was overrun with relief. The victim was male so it couldnt be Lydia. It also raised a lot of questions. Where did she go? And why did she go? Was she ok?

One thing was for sure, Erin needed to ask around a lot tonight.

"Miss? Miss?" Erin zoned out and Steven noticed. He waved his hand in front of her face until he caught her attention again. "It's all done. No worries, your bloodpressure is perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about the person who was shot. Poor family..." Erin said. "Thank you for checking." She shook his hand.

"No problem. But I would recommend to talk to someone about what you saw today. It could take the edges off."

Erin was getting a little impatient. She thanked Steven again and walked away as quickly as she could, eyes focused on the crowd.

Leaving Steven confused about what just happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After his meeting with CI Dean, Voight got back to the disctrict. Commander Crowley asked him to help with the case at Graysons' Supermarket since they werent busy. A second pair of eyes could never hurt. So he gathered the team.

Once they arrived at the scene he looked for the person in charge. It didn't take long to find him because it was someone from back in the good old days.

"Gerald!" he exclaimed enthusiastic. The guy in charge turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

"Well who do we got here. Sergeant Hank Voight!" He walked towards Voight and shook his hand, followed by a typical guyhug. "It's been a long time seeing you. I already heared they would sent over some other unit but I didnt expect you here."

"Gerald, it is nice seeing you again. It's been a long time indeed. Didnt expect to find you here either. Guys, this is sergeant Gerald Parker." Voights team nodded friendly as introduction. "Gerald, this is my team. So, what do we got?"

"Didnt change a bit, always straight to business. We will save the chatter when we get a beer."

Voight nodded. "Absolutely."

Sergeant Parker pulled off the canvas that covered the body. "This is the victim. No ID. We are still running his prints through the system." Voight and his team looked at the young man. He seemed to be shot in the lower abdomen and bled out quickly looking at the giant bloodpool underneath him.

Suddenly it hit Antonio. "I know this guy." Antonio exclaimed, gaining the attention of both sergeants. "This is 25 year old Nick Jenkins. I know him from my time at vice. He is a pimp from this neighborhood. We tried to build several cases against him. But we could never go to trial because none of the girls or the persons involved were willing to testify against him. Guess he got what he deserved after all."

"That explains why no valuables were taken after the shooting." Gerald continued. "He is still wearing his watch and there is plenty of cash in his backpocket. He looked at Antonio. "Detective..." "Dawson" Antonio filled in and shook Geralds hand. "Detective Dawson, it would be great if you could talk to your old teammates. Maybe they found something that could help our investigation."

"Of course, no problem." Antonio replied. "I will give them a call on my way back to the district." and he left the scene.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ruzek asked. Voight looked at Gerald.

"Detective Fuller and Greyson will process the CCTV footage, now that we've got a name I guess we should find out where his relatives live and inform them about his death. Statements have been noted, forensics are already here." Gerald replied. "It's been a while since we got this many detectives on a case. Maybe you and your team could help Detective Dawson with building a file about him?"

"Sounds great. Ruzek and Olinsky, call Platt to see if there is any info about relatives and then bring them the bad news. After that you can join detectives Fuller and Greyson at their district to help them with the CCTV footage. Halstead, Atwater, you guys can join Antonio building that file. I will give sergeant Wilder from Vice a call." 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuesday March 26th, 11.14PM (Present day)

Swollen and painful feet from her high, red heels. Scraped innerthighs from her uncomfortable fishnet pantyhose. Cold body thanks to her short black skirt and her partially seethrough tanktop with lace bra underneath. She never longed for her cozy socks and onesie more.

Erin had been out on the street for a few hours. She tries to locate the usual group Lydia is part of. So far she hadnt had any luck.

She didnt know what was going on, but the atmosphere had changed. Everybody seemed on edge, so she didnt feel comfortable asking around about Lydia or her group. It would raise flags instantly.

"What are you doing here, bitch?" The question Erin was hoping never to hear. She tried to ignore it, maybe it wasnt meant for her.

"You can hear me." Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is my spot. So tell me, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"First of all my name isnt 'bitch', its Cathy." Erin started while she swept away the girls hand from her shoulder. "And if you ever touch me again I will make sure my guy.."

"You over there."

A car pulled over and both girls didnt notice until the guy called out. Both girls looked his way.

"You, red high heels. Get over here." Erin was a little flabbergasted. "Yes I'm talking to you, blonde bitch."

Under normal circumstances Erin would have kicked a guy in the nuts for speaking to her like that. But here she couldnt. And to make matters worse, she couldnt refuse because it would break her cover.

Without hesitation she stepped over to the vehicle. Acting all seductive. If anyone who knew her saw her like that, they would never buy it. But she had to try something.

_Maybe I should hand back that Oscar._

"What the hell are you thinking you slut?!" The girl from before made a run towards the car. She pushed Erin aside, making her fall on the pavement. "Nobody takes my costumers."

"I like a girl with spunk. Get in." The guy said to Erins 'competitor'. And they drove off together, leaving Erin.

After about 20 seconds she found the energy to pull up from the ground. Scraped and bleeding knees and wrists were just the things that missed on her list. With those shoes she was lucky not to have sprained her ankles.

Shit, pantyhose all ripped up. Blood everywhere. Just a little but still. She didnt look charming anymore. She looked at her phone. It was almost midnight.

With this vibe hanging around here she knew for sure this would be a waste of time, so she decided to call it a day. But first she kicked off her shoes. Or she wouldnt even make it back.

When she turned the corner she heared someone rolling down the carwindow. Behind her. "Hey."

She froze on the spot. The voice was too familiar. She turned around and she was right. It was Jay.

"Hey"was all she could reply. Erin just stood there.

"Can we talk?" Jay asked.

_**AN**_

_**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took this long to update. My new job was stressing me out. So many things happenend since then. Now I've got my life back on track, and time enough to write a new chapter :) As they say in Dutch 'beter laat dan nooit' (better late then never), right?**_

_**Hopefully you are all save and sound!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This chapter is very M-rated. Just so you know :P**

Erin sat next to Jay. The tension was real. Even though he invited her into the car, when she finally sat next to him he lost his words. She had bruisings on her arm, her wrists and knees were bloody and scraped. Her pantyhose was ripped, her make-up was smeared a little, she wasn't wearing any shoes, so the only thing he could think off right now was she got pulled in a car with some sicko's and got raped or something.

Someone had to start talking. So he said the first thing that came up into his mind.

"You look terrible, Erin."

"Well thanks Jay, woman love hearing that." Erin forced a smile.

He had to admit, it sounded even worse then he thought. "Sorry Erin. But I'm not gonna lie to you. What the hell happened? Are you allright? Damn, when you walked past my car I didnt even recognize you at first."

"I'm fine. Dont worry. So, what did you wanna discuss at this hour at this location?"

Fair enough. He didnt pick the best spot for his 'talk'.

Erin seemed on edge. She was constantly checking the surroundings.

"Are you seriously asking me what I want to talk about? You can't think of anything?"

Erin changed the subject. "How did you know where to look for me?"

"Will gave me the address. I rang the doorbell but you weren't home. So I decided to drive around looking for you. At this neighborhood some guy driving slowly around the streets isnt gonna raise any flags. But dont change the subject like that. You know why I'm here. I need to know why you left without telling me."

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern. He cared for her. And she knew he deserved to know the truth. She sighed.

"Jay, I'm really sorry for leaving you guys in the dark. But I wanted to do this. And I didnt want you to talk me out of this. Because I value your opinion so much. I just didnt want you to change my mind you know."

"You are right. I would have tried talking you out of it. You know why? Because I care about you. We became so much more in those years we are partners. At least that is my side. I dont know how you feel about it because I honestly feel like I love you."

Out of nowhere Erin rose from her seat and sat on Jays lap. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and started kissing him passionately.

He was frozen in his carseat.

It lasted about 20 seconds. Then she suddenly stopped. He was still stunned and didnt know what to do or say.

"So..."

"Are they gone?" Erin asked out of the blue while looking around carefully. Still sitting on his lap with her body close to his.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Confusion complete.

"The girls who just walked past the car. Are they gone?"

Jay looked around as much as he could. "I think so. Why?"

"You know why guys come to this neigborhood right? And I can guarantee you one thing, it isnt to pick up a girl and talk to her for 20 minutes." She smiled. He got the hint. She didnt want to raise any flaggs.

Before he would lose himself and take advantage of this situation, he brought 'the talk' back up.

"Erin, you are the most amazing woman I ever met. You always seem to surprise me like no one ever did before. I mean, look what happened just now. When I declared my love to you I expected a lot. But this was not one of them. I was hurt when you left me without telling anything. I'm just so happy you are doing fine."

She didnt know what to say. She didnt know if she loved him. But she cared for Jay a lot.

Sitting here on his lap, kissing him like crazy made one thing clear, she wanted him. And she could use some distraction. So without saying anything she continued just where she left off.

He pushed her back again. Panting this time. "Erin.. Erin.. Dont do anything you might regret tomorrow."

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Ssst. Less talking.."

She grabbed his hands and guided them to her butt. He didnt know what triggered all this but he wasnt going to ask. She was clear, limits were off.

So he kissed her with all he got. He longed this for so many years already so he wasnt going to stop when Erin gave him the green light.

He took a firm hold of her butt, even spanked it lightly a few times. He started kissing her neck. He ripped open her shirt, which didnt take a lot of effort since it wasnt much fabric after all. He pushed the bra down en bit her nipple softly, pinching the other nipple with his fingers. She responded with moaning and rubbing her clit up and down his leg and erected cock.

One hand left her breast and stroked gently to her lower body. He teased her by rubbing his thump up and down her clit. Her moaning increased.

"Please, stop teasing. I want you inside." Erin begged.

"Sorry Erin. Not done teasing yet." He told her.

He increased the rubbing on her clit and her entrance got more wet every second. Her moaning started to sound like screaming.

"Please Jay. I beg you. Finish it."

Ready for his own release he finally unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Erin took place on top of it and it slid right in. She moved herself up and down, as long as it took for both of them to find their release.

Erin got back into her seat. She pulled up her bra. Her shirt was ripped apart so no shirt then. She pulled up her underwear and already ripped pantyhose and straightend her skirt. Like nothing even happened.

Jay on the other hand was still trying to figure out what just had happened. He sat back in his carseat to regain some energy.

Erin was about to take off. "Jay, this was great. But I think we should talk another time." She opened the door when Jay realised she was leaving.

He grabbed her arm. "Wowwow, Erin, wait." He made sure his gear was all back in place, behind his zipper. "I cant just let you walk home after this. Let me drive you there at least."

Walking through the cold weather with swollen feet in just a bra and skirt, or a nice and gentle carride.

Choice wasnt hard to make. So she closed the door and fastened her seatbelt.

When they arrived at her temporarily place she seemed to hesitate to get out. She realised she didnt want this to end. She wanted to be with him tonight. Just snuggle together in his bed, falling asleep in his arms.

"Uhm Jay.. This might seem a little unexpected. But is it ok for me to stay at your place tonight? I just dont want this to be meaningless sex."

"Of course Erin. You know you are always welcome."

_**AN**_

_**I never thought I would really write this. I'm really private with this kind of stuff but it felt sort of liberating I guess. Please let me know your feedback as always. Good or bad. :) **_


End file.
